Double twist bunchers have been used in the past to manufacture strand economically because each revolution of the loop revolving mechanism imparts two twists to a group of filaments. The double twister includes stationary let-off spools inside a revolving loop of the grouped filaments. A double twist buncher includes a strand take-up spool inside the revolving loop of the grouped filaments. Double twist bunchers are useful in the construction of the strand because more or less filament let-off spools can be used in association with the double twist bunchers. The number of filament let-off spools in a double twister is limited to the number provided inside the revolving loop when the twister is designed. Importantly, over twist flyers have been used in association with the manufacture of strand so that when the strand is cut, the strand will not fly apart thereby resulting in considerable down time for the stranding apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,956 describes an apparatus for making a strand wherein an over twist flyer is built into the stationary cradle of the double twist buncher. However, such an apparatus does not produce a balanced strand because the positioning of post-forming means between the twisting flyers results in lack of control over the tension of the strand during the assembly process. Moreover, the apparatus results in a structure wherein considerable distance exists between the twisting flyer and the over twist flyer, a structure which prevents control of the strand during assembly and precludes obtaining a balanced strand.